Promises to a Distant Sky
by DraejonSoul
Summary: [ACT 2 UP!] A secret that will tear two people apart is also the answer to the question lingering in the far corners of everyone's minds.
1. Prologue

_DISCLAIMER_: The characters from the anime/manga series Initial D belongs to Shuichi Shigeno. No copyright infringements intended.

* * *

**PROMISES TO A DISTANT SKY**

**_PROLOGUE _**

He sat there in the gloom of darkness, not bothering to turn the light on when he entered. He virtually knew the layout of his room, and he already knew the contents of the paper that dangled in his hand. He didn't see the need to reread it; twice was enough.

Someone told him once to always expect the unexpected. He considered himself shrewd enough to be prepared for most contingencies. His plans weren't always fool-proof, and he was no fool not to consider that little margin of error, that element of the unknown. He accepted failure, even his own, and strove to learn and never fall for the same trap.

All his life, he readily accepted the challenges that came his way and somehow overcame most of them. He never saw an effort wasted; if things went awry, he took it as a lesson to be learned, then move forward and go through the next one. One after another, he took on every task, glad that he was putting his energies to good use. Not to mention other people would benefit from his labors, too. And not once did he complain about having it harder than others. Because he felt he was strong; the people around him madethat possible.

But this was no ordinary battle. This fight was his and his alone. And for the first time in his life, any battle plan seemed futile.

He stared hard through the darkness, right where the paper was in his hand. Try as he would to blot out the words, to want to crush the paper that weighed in his grasp, the fact still remained, his fate predetermined.

He never considered himself to be a religious man, nor did he pretend to be. But sitting in the utter emptiness that threatened to swallow him, he never felt so alone.

_Please, just a bit more time,_ his soul cried out to the higher powers that might be listening in the dead of night. _Just let me see this through!_

_... to be continued..._

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I've been debating for a VERY long time about posting a little prematurely before I actually get a clear picture of how I'll end this story. But, as an old friend and damn good writer once told me, "_Get your feet wet!_" 

Hope to see you folks in the next chapters! A few words about this fic is definitely welcomed. Thanks for reading!


	2. Act 1

Here's another installment for you folks. Hope you can bear with me as updating might be sllllllllllllllllllllow until I clear the story direction and some other stuff. I do see how I want to end this story, just so you guys would know. The hitch is how to get there.

Would really like to know what you think of it. I still feel like it isn't polished. Anyways, on to the chapter!

* * *

**PROMISES TO A DISTANT SKY**

**_ACT 1._**

"Takumi! Phone call!"

Fujiwara Takumi let out a groan as he turned over in the bed, sorely wishing to sleep in on a lazy Saturday morning. Giving a jaw-breaking yawn, he rose. That call better be important…

"About time you got your lazy butt down here." His father, Bunta, glowered at him, a hand thankfully covering the phone's mouthpiece.

"Fujiwara. How has it been?"

Takumi frowned slightly, his sleepy mind trying to place the voice.

"It's Fumihiro."

"Ah, Fumihiro-_san_! Good to hear from you!" He actually found himself smiling. It had been more than a year since he got in touch with Project D's spokesperson. After the team disbanded, Fumihiro-_san_ tried to keep in touch with them. He learned that Keisuke had signed up for the amateur circuit, and Ryousuke was pursuing his internship in various clinics outside of Gunma. At first, they talked about developments in the Takahashi brothers' lives, and of their own. When the members of the old Project D team had gotten into the routine of their new lives, there was little to talk about, and with little common subjects to talk about, the calls became sporadic to non-existent as the months wore on. For Fumihiro to call after all this time was a big surprise, but a very welcome one, nonetheless.

"Listen," Fumihiro's voice took a serious tone after small talk was established, "are you free today? I'd like to talk to you in person."

"Well," Takumi considered, scratching his head, "I have classes this afternoon…" Takumi had taken a technical course on automotives after his expeditions in Project D, at his father's suggestion, in his desire to know more about cars.

"Ah." Fumihiro was clearly disappointed. "This is presumptuous of me to ask, but is it possible that you… skip your classes for today? I wouldn't ask of this if it wasn't so important."

Takumi felt a knot in his stomach. Neither Ryousuke nor Fumihiro ever asked him to compromise anything else just to race for 'D. He distantly felt that sinking sense of foreboding…

"Sure… if you say so," he slowly relented. For Fumihiro to call up from out of nowhere with such a seemingly urgent request, Takumi wasn't one to turn him down. "Where do you want to meet?"

"I'm actually driving to Akina," he replied. "We can meet by the lake."

After exchanging goodbyes, Takumi just stood there, staring at a blank space on the wall. The conversation felt odd, for starters. His mind was already forming several conclusions, but Takumi brushed them aside. He didn't want his imagination get the better of him before he actually spoke to the man.

It didn't take a lot of convincing to borrow the Eight-Six from his dad; he was the sole owner now, after all. Minutes later, he was driving to Akina Lake, looking for Fumihiro. He found the older man by the parking lot, staring out across the lake.

Fumihiro approached as Takumi got out of the car, a broad smile lighting up his features. Takumi noted with a tinge of sorrow how the man aged. The year had not been good to him, it seemed.

"Great to see you, Fujiwara," he greeted with an enthusiasm that didn't quite reach his eyes. "I wish it was under better circumstances."

The sad countenance and the words gnawed at Takumi. "Fumihiro-_san_? Is there something wrong?"

Fumihiro drew a shaky breath in return. "A lot of things have happened in the past year and a half. I'm at a loss where to start." He gave him a shamefaced grin.

Takumi took that moment to usher the man to a nearby bench and sat down. He sat quietly beside him and bade his time.

"I didn't know who else could help me," Fumihiro began at length, "I couldn't think of anybody else." He turned to Takumi. "I need your help to find Keisuke."

Takumi could only blink. "What's wrong? What happened?" And why him? "Did he and Ryousuke-_san­_ have a fight or something?"

Fumihiro clearly flinched, and what looked like realization came and went from his face.

"It's a little more complicated than that. But… I've sworn never to tell a soul. I'd like to keep that promise. I hope you understand."

"Then, how can I help you if I don't know what's going on?" Takumi asked gently, hoping he didn't come across as rude.

"I'm so sorry, Fujiwara," he replied, face reflecting his sympathy. "But I intend to keep my word. All I can tell is something has put a gap between the brothers, and it's tearing them apart."

For that 'something' to put a wedge between brothers as closely bonded as the Takahashis was simply unthinkable. They've had their disagreements—who wouldn't?—but from the time Takumi joined Project D, he never saw them in a real quarrel, let alone almost come to blows. He couldn't see that coming from them, especially not from Ryousuke.

"How would you like to me to help you?" Takumi asked. "This seems to be a family affair. I don't think I should be involved…"

"There isn't much that we can do," Fumihiro reasoned. "He's not listening to anyone anymore, not even to Ryousuke." He swallowed. "I couldn't think of any other person whom he'd listen to."

"Then why me?"

He flashed Takumi an enigmatic smile. "Call it a hunch, but I think he'll listen to you."

Takumi still had his doubts. He was still intrigued about what Fumihiro wasn't telling him, but he didn't want him to break his confidence, either. And who was he to tell around someone like Takahashi Keisuke?

Fumihiro took advantage of Takumi's hesitation when he took him on both shoulders, startling Takumi from his ruminations. He looked at him dead in the eyes.

"The Takahashi brothers need each other more than ever," he fervently declared. "They need your help, Fujiwara."

Takumi felt there was no talking his way out of the situation; he couldn't if he tried his best. He then gave his commitment with a slow nod.

It was as if a burden was lifted, and Fumihiro was smiling warmly again. "Thank you. I knew I could count on you."

"How long has Keisuke-_san_ been missing?" Takumi wanted to know.

"He left home two days ago," Fumihiro supplied. "But something tells me that this time, he has no intentions of coming back."

"'This time'?"

"You know that I manage Keisuke in the Fuji Speedsters team," he related, "so I'm aware of most of his activities. Lately, he's hardly home due to some reason or other that he doesn't tell anyone." He looked earnestly into Takumi's face. "He would never deliberately jeopardize his chance at a shot at the pro leagues like this."

Takumi was alarmed. It was normal for the brothers not to be home for more than a day during their runs for Project D, making days out of nights. "Are you sure, Fumihiro-_san_? He might just be blowing off steam or something."

"He's been acting more aloof lately, and would find some excuse not to be home," Fumihiro answered with a shake of his head. "He tries to avoid the people at home, and he only talks to me if it concerns racing."

"Even Ryousuke-_san_?"

All Fumihiro gave was a rueful smile.

Then he began to relay what he had done. He had Kenta posted at Mt. Akagi in case Keisuke ever showed up there. Fumihiro had already tried looking for him at the racetracks he would practice on, and even called on the Speedsters to ask them if the young man ever dropped by.

"That doesn't leave a lot of places where he'd go," Takumi remarked, scratching his cheek. Analysis and strategizing weren't exactly his strongest points, which was why he turned to Ryousuke for such things.

At the thought of the older man, he couldn't help but wonder again. Who could have been at fault? Could this be over a woman? Even Takumi wasn't convinced; he doubted the brothers would let a woman come between them—or could they? He wasn't so sure anymore.

Fumihiro's sigh caught Takumi's attention. "I know," he admitted, squinting out at the restaurant's parking lot from the window. They had already asked the staff if Keisuke had come by, to which they were given the same negative answer as before. They spent most of the morning driving around to Keisuke's usual hangouts. And every now and then, Fumihiro tried calling him on his cell phone, which was still unreachable. Having had no luck, they decided to head to the nearest family restaurant and rethink their plan.

_If Ryousuke­-_san_ was here, he'd know where Keisuke-_san_ is,_ Takumi rued, watching Fumihiro speak to someone on his 'phone. Come to think of it, why wasn't Ryousuke helping them? Surely, he hadn't given up on his brother just like that, had he? If he had, there must be one hell of a reason to stop caring just like that.

"He hasn't shown up in Akagi yet," Fumihiro announced as his conversation with Kenta ended. "He said he'll drive around a bit more and will call if he finds him."

"Does Kenta know… about…" Takumi let the vague gestures finish the statement for him.

Fumihiro shook his head. "I'm the only one outside the family that knows. With Kenta, I didn't need to elaborate. He'd do anything if it's Keisuke."

Takumi had to smile a little. Nobody was dedicated to Keisuke as Nakamura Kenta was. Although…

"_Ano_… you've known the Takahashi brothers for quite some time now, haven't you?"

"Why yes," Fumihiro's features lit up once more. "When Ryousuke first formed the RedSuns, he asked me to join them."

"Though, I've never seen you race," Takumi pointed out, "even when you guys came to Akina."

"I wouldn't be signed up for the RedSuns if it was for my racing skills—or lack thereof," Fumihiro amended with an amused chuckle. "No, I was more of a technical consultant for the team, just like what I did for Project D.

"You see, I met Ryousuke in his earlier years as a racer. I heard he asked for me when he wanted to do more tuning to his FC, since I have contacts who specialize in rotary engines. I thought he was a strange fellow at first, eyes closed as he stood close to a roaring engine like he was listening to music." He shook his head at the recollection. "On top of school and racing, he'd come by to learn about engines and things. It wasn't just about his FC anymore. He wanted to know anything and everything there was to know about his opponents' cars. And for a young man born into a wealthy family, he didn't mind getting down and dirty when he'd help me do modifications." He looked out the window again with a fond smile lingering on his lips.

Ryousuke never failed to amaze Takumi. What he wouldn't give to see his mentor in dirty coveralls, hands and face grimy from doing manual labor. The image put a more human spin to an otherwise commanding persona.

"So you've been friends for a long time, then?" Takumi concluded.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that we are."

Silence ensued as Fumihiro seemed to be lost in a nostalgic trance. But, as Takumi observed, the thought of the present must have put that pained expression on his face once more.

"We don't have a lot of time," he declared, serious once more. "The day's almost gone, and we still don't have an idea where to find him."

"Maybe he challenged some teams around here for a battle," Takumi hazarded, recalling doing such a thing, costing him the Eight-Six in the process.

"I'm almost tempted to agree," the other man acknowledged. "Ryousuke had always drilled it into Keisuke to let instincts lead him, but never his emotions."

"Is Keisuke-_san_ angry at his brother?" Takumi couldn't help but wonder.

"More or less," was Fumihiro's laconic reply. "Anyway, it's worth a try calling them." His cellular phone was out again, making a call to Nakazato of the NightKids.

Takumi was hardly listening to the one-sided conversation. _Think, Takumi, think! You're a top racer, you have a fallout with your brother, you're probably frustrated as hell about it…_

He bit the inside of his lip. He felt annoyed since he couldn't get through the shroud surrounding the brothers' discord. He wished Fumihiro was more forthcoming. Despite that, he wanted to do everything he could to help the Takahashis, for all that they did for him.

_So where would he go? He's a racer, he conquers the roads. What would he want— _

Something lit up in Takumi's brain so brilliantly that he didn't realize he was pulling Fumihiro to his feet.

"_Ara—_I was still talking to Sudo," the man exclaimed, surprised at his abrupt behavior.

_It's a long shot, but it's still worth a try._ "I'm sorry about that, Fumihiro-_san,_" Takumi found his manners to apologize, something he forgot in his urgency. "But I think I have an idea where is."

"Really? How?"

Takumi spared him a slight smile. "Call it intuition."

_End chapter 1… _

* * *

I decided to stick with this title. Will let you in on why this title once I wrap this story. Anything you guys might find inconsistent with the characters and other things, do let me know. 

_**UPDATE: 31 Aug. '07 -** Many thanks to Kevin Griffis for the beta work! Be sure to check out his first Ini-D installment,_** Final Battle!**


	3. Act 2

_I couldn't hold back the chapters. I got betas that can nag me to write, bless their souls. Hope you enjoy._

* * *

**_ACT 2. _**

He took a long drag at what might have been his eighth stick in an hour, savoring the nicotine rush permeating his system. His brother would have frowned on overindulging a vice they used to share.

_Should it matter, _Aniki_? We'll all die, anyway…_

Takahashi Keisuke threw the half-smoked cigarette down in disgust, along with the thoughts he didn't want to entertain. That's what he was supposed to be doing in Akina, anyway: drown out the myriads of emotions with the roar of the rotary engine and lose himself in the mountain he could not overcome. Technically speaking, it was Fujiwara he could not defeat. But for the sake of simplicity, Keisuke considered that if he was to conquer this mountain's best driver, he had to overcome whatever obstacles Akina had to offer.

_And we're not done yet, Fujiwara. _

"Do you hear me??"

There was no voice that retaliated; only the soft whistling wind that danced across Akina's summit. The sun was dipping low over the Gunma skyline, but Keisuke was in no hurry to go home. Wasn't it some _gaijin_ song that claimed that 'home is where the heart is'? His heart was here, out on the _touge _where the wheels of his FD hugged the corners and glided across the asphalt. As long as there were streets to drive on, some hotshot racer to challenge, Keisuke would be there.

His face went serious at the thought of his only sibling. Ryousuke was the one who opened his eyes to the world of street racing, kicking and screaming—literally. He didn't dare imagine how his life would have turned out if he never got in that white FC. Now that he thought about it, he owed both his brother and his car for giving him the good life he never deemed possible.

Then why was he here? Why was he being the bratty bully that he was then, running away from the truth? Why couldn't he be the brother Ryousuke deserved?

_Because it hurts. It hurts so damn much you can taste the blood in your mouth._

His brooding was cut off when the oddly familiar sound of an engine reached his ears. Sure enough, the panda Trueno came into view and slowed to a stop in the lane beside his. The smirk disappeared when he noticed that Fujiwara wasn't alone, as an SW20 came up behind the Eight-Six. His uneasiness returned with such force that Keisuke had to resist the urge to grab another cigarette.

"So you brought reinforcements this time?" he asked as he faked a grin, jerking his chin at Fujiwara.

"We didn't know where to find you," Fumihiro admitted, coming round to stand a few feet before him. "Your cell phone was turned off."

"Eh? It was?" Keisuke feigned innocence. "I guess the battery went dead." He jammed his hands in his pockets, staring the other two down. "So you dragged Fujiwara here to track me down?"

Fujiwara and his manager glanced at one another. "Actually, it was his idea to look for you here."

"Oh?" He raised a brow at Fujiwara. Curiosity shortly replaced his annoyance. "What made you think I'd be here?"

Fujiwara looked uncertain. "_Ano, w_ell, with whatever's happening at your house, I'd figure you'd want to get away from everything…"

Keisuke shot Fumihiro a dirty look, feeling betrayed. "Nobody else had to be involved, Fumihiro," he reminded the man sharply.

"I know," Fumihiro held up a placating hand. "I take full responsibility for that, Keisuke. But what would you have me do? I promised your brother I'd look after you."

Keisuke gave a mirthless chuckle. Always the loyal one. "Worried that the black sheep would ruin your plans? Don't worry, I'll run those races for you. But, as far as my personal business is concerned, leave me the hell alone!"

"You know I can't do that," was Fumihiro's hushed but steady reply, unfazed by his outburst.

Keisuke knew such an answer was forthcoming, but it still riled him. "Why can't people just leave me be?" he snapped.

"Keisuke-_san_."

Both men were startled at the new voice, and Keisuke then remembered Fujiwara was also standing there, quietly observing the exchange until he actually spoke. He approached slowly, stopping a few paces from Keisuke.

"Keisuke-_san_," he began again, with more conviction in his tone. "Forgive me for saying this, but you're being a selfish jerk."

Keisuke felt his hackles rising. "What did you say??"

For his part, Fujiwara stood his ground, resolve in his eyes. Gotta give the kid some credit, having the balls to call him out like that. But admiration was far from Keisuke's mind at the moment. The reckless young man he was then would have bashed the younger man's head in within a heartbeat, but the man he had become was better than that.

"Fumihiro-_san_, and your family, they all worry for you," Fujiwara stated. "But you couldn't care less and would rather run away."

Oh, Fujiwara was pushing it! "What the hell would you know, Fujiwara?" Keisuke ground out with a level gaze.

"Not much, I know," Fujiwara looked hesitant for a moment. "But I do know that there are people back home waiting for you. And—and making them worry isn't going to make the problem go away." He then glanced back to Fumihiro.

"Ha!" Keisuke broke the intense eye contact. "Again, Fujiwara. What the _hell_ would you know?" He felt like walking away in disgust, but his legs merely took him two steps away from the kid. "How convenient for them to remember they had another son, eh? And now, they remember to care!"

"Is this what it's all about?" Fumihiro stepped up to ask.

"No, Fumihiro. It's not all," he blew out wearily. How could he not remember? He was there when it all blew up in their faces; hell, he even knewfrom the start. And that was what cut through Keisuke so deeply: he was supposed to have been the close confidante.

"How would you feel if someone you believed in with your whole being, someone whom you thought trusts you, simply… blows you off? Huh? You've built your dreams together, made a lot of sacrifices, and when we thought that the dream was in your hands…" Keisuke concluded with a snap of a finger.

Fujiwara frowned. "Are you talking about Ryousuke-_san_?"

Ah, so the kid wasn't so slow in the uptake. "Yes, dummy. Who else fits the bill? Mister Perfect-at-Doing-Everything, that if one strand of hair falls out of place, he'd have a fit," he spat. "Drive a millimeter out of track, and he'd have your ass on a platter for breakfast."

He heard soft gasps from his audience, belatedly realizing his mistake. Raw, ugly, hurtful: words hurled at his brother Keisuke never thought he was capable of. Where did they come from? While there was some grain of truth inhow he envied his _aniki _for the attention his parents gave him, or for his astounding accomplishments in virtually anything he did. When Ryousuke took him out of the _b__ō__s__ō__zoku_ that envy refined itself to pure awe and respect. With the bitterness stemming from the recent events, it looked like the green-eyed monster never really left.

"I don't think…"

"You don't think _what_, Fujiwara?" he snapped.

Keisuke hid his shock at seeing the younger man glare dangerously at him, shoulders trembling slightly.

"No matter what Ryousuke-_san_ might have done," Fujiwara said slowly in barely contained anger, "he doesn't deserve to be talked of that way."

He shook his head at Fujiwara's blind devotion to his brother. Yet, in truth, it did hurt Keisuke to scorn his _aniki_ like that. But with the tide of emotions churning inside him, he couldn't rein them all in.

"So what are y' gonna do about it, eh?" he taunted dangerously, slowly coming up to the younger man until their faces were just inches from one another. "Hit me? Huh? You gonna tell on me?" He wanted him to do something—_anything_—just to ease the restlessness eating him up inside. He didn't think it would ever go away.

As he locked gazes with Project D's other ace, Keisuke wondered if Fujiwara would do either suggestion. With the roiling fury that seemed to emanate from the other guy, he hoped it would be the first one. Right now, he was more than willing to trade blows than…

But Fujiwara was not moving at all. Neither was he, as he waited for the punch that hadn't come. In fact, Fujiwara's face instantly changed from anger to thoughtfulness to… pity? _What the— _

Before Keisuke uttered a word, Fujiwara turned away and made his way to his 86.

"Fujiwara!" a surprised Fumihiro called out. "Where are you going?"

"To the only person who might have the answer," the young man replied, opening the driver door. "Keisuke-_san_'s clearly mad at his brother or at something, and you can't tell me why because you've sworn not to." Fujiwara didn't get in, hesitating. "Maybe Ryousuke-_san_ can tell me."

Fumihiro looked pained as he watched Fujiwara enter his car. Then he turned his gaze at Keisuke.

"Keisuke… he needs you."

He couldn't tell how many times he'd heard that line; maybe too many times, maybe not enough. Before, it was when they battled on the streets. Now, seeing the wretched look on the older man's face when he said those words… when was he ever needed without asking something of him? His parents needed him to act like his older brother. His _aniki_, Fumihiro, the RedSuns, and Project D needed him to drive his best every time. When had anyone simply needed him and not expected anything in return?

This time it was completely different, and much more difficult than any challenge on the street. Even then, he turned to his brother for anything that he could not grasp or overcome. His _aniki_ almost always had an answer for him; if he didn't know, he found out. He was always dependable.

At the same time, Keisuke realized the pressure his older brother must have always felt when people relied on him. They had such high expectations of him; it was amazing that Ryousuke-_nii_ never failed anyone. How could he have done it all without a single complaint? Keisuke would bitch and whine about it, for sure. But his brother… did he turn to anyone when he needed help? Didn't anything faze him at all? Keisuke was well aware he wasn't that impervious…

Keisuke felt his knees weaken, as if the punch finally came. But it was the realization that floored him. He was such an ass.

"Hey, w-wait up!" His voice didn't carry out as strong as he hoped. "Hey!"

It was a good thing Fumihiro hadn't gotten in Fujiwara's car. He looked up at Keisuke's call.

"Keisuke?"

"That fool still doesn't know the way to the house." He made his way to the FD. "He's gonna get lost."

Fumihiro made a sound, but otherwise didn't say a word. Keisuke gave him a look; the other seemed to understand. It would be very awkward if Fumihiro chose that moment to point out that he _was_ coming with Fujiwara.

_- End Act 3… _

_

* * *

__My thanks go out to **nieshka **and **Kevin Griffis** for beta-ing and throwing ideas around with me. Much props to you both! _


End file.
